Beneath the Waves
by RaspberryGirl
Summary: Sequel to By the Seashore. Reagan, the sea witch's daughter, has put Takeru under a spell. If Hikari hopes to save him, she must complete Reagan's tasks and break the spell before it's too late and she loses Takeru forever. Takari.
1. The Summon

*Digimon does not belong to me. Etc., etc.

Author's Note: Well, the majority of you asked for a sequel. And after a _long _deliberation, I finally decided to do it. ^_^ So here it is. The writing style may have changed, but I hope it lives up to the original story. 

**Beneath the Waves**

By: RaspberryGirl

Hikari stood on the edge of the beach, looking out across the water. The sea birds called and twittered, gliding effortlessly across the blue expansion. The day was unusually hot, but a breeze blew in, making it cool. Slowly, Hikari walked along the beach, small waves splashing against her bare feet. The edge of her skirt was wet, but she didn't care. She looked out at the sea again. It was so beautiful, serene. The water was light-colored near the shore, a peaceful blue-green. Farther out, it darkened into a mysterious sapphire. Looking at the sea always reminded her of one person. 

_Takeru_

Six months had already passed and still no word of him. Not that it was to be expected. But Hikari couldn't help wondering. Where was Takeru now, what was he doing, was he well? She missed him, but did he miss her? Would he come back after the twelve months were up? Surely he preferred his own kind—the Mer Folk—better than humans. And if he _did_ return, would they face more trouble with the King? She remembered clearly what had happened a few days after Takeru had departed. 

Brennan had come back with his men. At first, Hikari had been alarmed, but he had spoken to her kindly. He said he'd told the King that the merboy had escaped into the sea and that it was impossible to retrieve him. The captain promised Hikari that there would be no further trouble. 

Hikari suddenly felt cold, and she wrapped her arms about herself. She was close to the spot where Luorke had died, and the memory of him chilled her. A sense of overwhelming loneliness began creeping into her chest. Taichi and Daisuke were gone. A few months after Takeru had left, Taichi and Daisuke had managed to convince Mr. and Mrs. Yagami and Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya to let them travel the land instead of staying in Kent to become fishermen. The two boys had left three weeks ago. 

Hikari felt abandoned. 

Perhaps she should have gone with Taichi and Daisuke. The girl sighed. Even if she had asked, she doubted her parents would've consented. 

Hikari walked another few paces down the beach. She wasn't particularly close to any of the other village girls her own age. Most of them were married, and some already had children of their own. Hikari was different from them. At sixteen, she was still unwed. And perhaps they also thought her strange because of the events that had happened a half year ago. 

And then, there was Mrs. McFlintock. After Takeru returned to the sea, she'd never gotten a new servant, but Hikari had tended to her now and again. But the old lady had died two months ago. Her funeral had been done in the fashion of the old days. Her body was set on a pyre and burned by the sea. The minister had not been pleased, but he had said a prayer for her nevertheless as Mrs. McFlintock's ashes were scattered across the waves. 

_Why am I losing everyone I love_? 

Well, that wasn't totally true. Mrs. Leonard and her parents were still there. But still

Just then, Hikari felt her foot bump into something hard. Startled, the girl looked down and found a small turtle at her feet. It didn't seem to notice what had just happened and continued to crawl slowly up the sandy shore. Hikari laughed. She squatted down and watched the turtle. "Sorry," she apologized.

Of course, the turtle did not reply. 

The creature was a pretty little thing, about the size of Hikari's hand, with a shell like smooth jade. Hikari watched it's slow progress with a smile, then noticed something wedged into its shell. Gently, she took hold of it. At Hikari's touch, the creature withdrew its head, arms, and legs into the safety of its shell, allowing the girl to remove the stuck object easily. Setting the turtle back down on the sand, Hikari realized that what she held was a piece of pale yellow seaweed, rolled up into a mini scroll. 

Curious, Hikari began unraveling the seaweed, and something fell out of the tight roll. The girl kneeled and picked it up. It was a small, white shell tinted with brown swirls. Glancing down at the patch of seaweed, Hikari gasped when she saw the cramped handwriting that had been squeezed onto its surface. She brought the seaweed close to her face. In her spare time, Mrs. Leonard had begun teaching Hikari how to read and write. 

_Hikari, _

_I need your help. Use the shell and call for the sea witch._

_Takeru._

"Takeru?" Hikari stared at the piece of seaweed in her hand. How he had gotten this message to her was already a miracle to wonder about. The note had been short and brief, as if he didn't have enough time to write it, but one thing was certainly clear: Takeru was in trouble. 

It was as if the worst of Hikari's nightmares had come true. 

_Calm down_, Hikari told herself. She was probably just overreacting and reading too much into his message. 

Hikari fingered the shell in her hands. The surface was smooth, like pearl. She was supposed to call the sea witch with this thing__But would she come? And what would happen if the witch _did _appear? Remembering how Takeru had told her that shells were sometimes used as horns by his people, Hikari put the thing to her lips and blew. Surprisingly, for such a little thing, it made a loud sound. The blast was high-pitched, a little lower than a whistle. It was almost melodic. It reminded Hikari of the call of the mermaids. 

Hikari waited, but nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, she blew into the shell once more. Again, nothing happened. Hikari blew for a third time, making this call especially long. When the girl stopped, the sound hovered in the air, echoing across the water and along the shore. Hikari was sure that the people in Kent could even hear it. 

Suddenly, a large wave rolled in, heading right for Hikari. The girl squealed in surprise and took a step back. The wave hit her, soaking her from head to toe, but Hikari managed to stay on her feet. 

When the water cleared from her eyes, she realized that the wave had pulled her from the shore and had sent her stumbling knee-deep into the sea. 

The water in front of Hikari began bubbling and swirling. The girl gasped and jumped back. The seawater began to boil more fervently, rising higher and flinging salty drops of liquid in all directions. Hikari put a hand to her face to keep the water from stinging her eyes. When she looked again, an old woman stood before her. 

The hag smirked, showing a mouth of sharp, crooked teeth. She brushed back her stringy, dark-green hair, which was dripping with seawater. Bits of bleached fish bone were braided into the dark mass. Keen, jet-black eyes like a shark's appraised Hikari. The woman's skin was pale, as if she'd never seen the sun, and lined with sagging wrinkles. She wore a loose robe, the dark color of kelp. 

"Was it you who summoned me here, human girl?" she asked. Her voice sounded like the swishing of sand. 

"Y-yes," Hikari stammered. "Are—are you the sea witch?" 

The old woman acknowledged the term with a grunt. "Yes, I am she. Why have you called me here? What do you want?" She sounded impatient. "And for that matter, how did you get a hold of one of my horns?" 

"Afriend of mine needs my help," Hikari explained. "Hehe told me to summon you." 

"Who is this 'he'?"

"Well, his name is Takeru" 

"Ah!" The old woman smiled. "I remember him. A handsome little thing." She chortled, then stopped short, squinting at Hikari shrewdly. "Who are you, girl? His wife?" 

Hikari blushed. "Not—not exactly." 

"I thought as much." The hag looked smug. "And that's how you got my horn, isn't it? Well? Spit it out, girl. Don't just stand there gawking. What is it you want?" 

"I" Hikari fiddled nervously. "I think Takeru has run into some trouble." 

"Why should I care what happens to him?" 

"Well," Hikari pressed, "he said he was going under your servitude" 

"He _was _in my servitude," the old woman corrected. "But he lives with my daughter now." 

"Yourdaughter?" 

The sea witch looked at Hikari slyly. "That's right, you heard me. He serves my daughter now." She sighed. "Reagan always did have an eye for pretty boys." 

Hikari thought for a moment, not sure what this meant. "Isn't there any way that you could take me to him?" she asked. 

"Yes. For a price." The witch drew back her lip in a malicious sneer. "Do you think you can pay it?" 

Hikari swallowed nervously. "What is it that you want?" 

The old woman tapped her chin craftily with a bony hand. "Let me see" She fixed her black eyes on Hikari, and the girl had the unsettling feeling that the sea witch was penetrating into her mind, going over her possessions. The hag grimaced, but didn't break eye contact. "You don't have much, human. And what you _do _have is of no use or interest to me." 

"But there must be _something_ that you—"

"Quiet!" the old woman snapped. She continued to stare. At long last, she made a noise in her throat that could have passed for a grunt of interest. Her black eyes gleamed. Slowly, a smile spread across her lips. "Hmm" The witch broke her trance. "You got lucky, human. There issomething I want from you, after all." 

"Yes?" prompted Hikari. "Name it." 

"I want" the hag began slowly, "I want the shell the merman gave to you." Her opaque eyes slid to Hikari's apron pocket.

Instinctively, Hikari put a hand over the pocket, as if shielding the shell from the sea witch's gaze. Ever since Takeru had left, Hikari had always kept the conch shell with her, especially on her walks along the seashore. But how did the old woman know it was there?

"Well, human?" the witch asked impatiently. "Either pay the price I ask, or seek help elsewhere. I don't have time to dawdle."

Reluctantly, Hikari pulled out the conch shell. Sunlight played across its jagged surface, making the creamy hues glow lusciously. The girl felt her fingers tighten around it. She didn't want to let it go. 

_No_, she thought. _If losing this means I can help Takeru, then it's worth it._

"Take it." Hikari thrust the shell at the woman, turning her head away. 

Almost immediately, Hikari felt the weight of the shell lift off her hands, followed by the sea hag's gleeful shriek of laughter. When Hikari looked again, the shell had disappeared—the old woman had probably tucked it safely within her robe. Come." A cold, bony hand clamped around Hikari's wrist and yanked the girl along. 

"Where are we going?" Hikari struggled and tried to pull her hand away. The old woman smelled of brine and rotting fish. The girl choked, stumbling. The water now reached to her hips. "Wait—please!" cried Hikari. "My—my parents! Let me tell them where I'm going first!"

But the sea witch paid her no heed. 

"Wait!" The water lapped against Hikari's stomach. "I—I can't breathe underwater," she reminded, fearing the old woman had forgotten. 

The hag whirled around to face Hikari, her black eyes glaring. Looking vexed, she said, "I know that, you silly human girl! How stupid do your take me for? Hush, now. Open you mouth and take this." The witch produced a dark ball of what looked to be seaweed. She grabbed Hikari's chin and forced the girl's mouth open, thrusting the object inside.

Hikari gagged. The ball was slimy and coarse, tasting of mold, sun-parched seaweed, and raw fish. 

"Swallow it," the old witch ordered. 

With difficulty, Hikari obeyed. She felt the heavy sensation of the seaweed ball going down her throat and to her stomach the entire way. Her mouth felt thick and sluggish. Eyes beginning to water, Hikari let the old woman pull her even farther out into the sea, until the waves slapped against her shoulders. Hikari put a hand to her mouth, feeling dizzy and wanting to throw up. The roar of the tide was deafening to her ears. 

What _was_ that thing the witch made her swallow?

_It couldn't have been poison_, Hikari thought frantically. Her stomach did another sickening lurch. After all, she and the witch had made a bargain, and the hag didn't seem like one who would break her deals.

Ordid that only apply to the sea folk?

"What is the matter with you, girl?" the witch snapped. She looked at Hikari contemptuously. "Such a weakling. I would have thought you to be stronger." 

A painful feeling seared in Hikari's chest, as if someone were squeezing her heart. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. It was only then that Hikari realized she'd been holding her breath the entire time since the sea hag had made her swallow the seaweed ball.

Hikari opened her mouth to take a gulp of air and almost screamed, as the pain became unbearable. Strangely enough, taking a breath of air didn't seem to help at all. In fact, it seemed to be making things worse. "You" Hikari gasped. A prickly sensation began making its way up her arms and legs. "Myparents—" The girl tried again.

"Too late," said the hag, and with that, she shoved Hikari under the waves.

Hikari tried to cry out but salty water rushed into her mouth, enveloping her face, her body, dragging her down. The water was cold and numbing against her skin. Hikari didn't know how long she could manage before the lack of air killed her. She could still see the bright sparkling sun through the curtain of water, but Hikari didn't have the strength to swim up to the surface. Slowly, she was sinking into the sea's murky depths, weighed down by her clothingdrowning—

Wait. 

She wasn't drifting listlessly in the water; someone was pulling her along. And she wasn't dead. At least, not yet.

Hikari flailed her arms, twisting about to see who had a hold of her. 

The sea witch turned to shoot Hikari a scornful look. "What do you think you're doing?"

Careful to keep her mouth closed, Hikari only made frantic motions with her free hand—her other arm was still in the grip of the witch. Her head was starting to pound again. 

The old woman narrowed her eyes, a look of annoyance settling on her face. "You want to go to the surface?" 

Hikari nodded. 

"Stupid human!" the hag rebuked. "If you go to the surface, you'll die." 

Hikari shook her head to say that she didn't understand. 

"Why do you think I gave you the medicine ball?" the sea witch asked waspishly. "Out of kindness? So you could have a little snack? Ha! I don't think so." The old woman shook Hikari. "Fool, open your mouth and breathe." 

Hikari hesitated and the witch made a threatening lunge at her with a long-nailed hand. The girl opened her mouth. 

Everything relaxed, and Hikari felt as if she'd just inhaled a mouthful of air. The dizziness disappeared. Hikari paddled the water with her free arm and her legs to stay afloat; watching in awe as air bubbles came out of her mouth and floated upwards. A school of thin silver fish swam towards Hikari, but when they saw the girl's human legs, the fish darted away, quick like tiny arrows. 

"I can breathe underwater!" Hikari cried, shocked and excited. And not only that, but her vision seemed to have been adjusted as well

The sea witch grunted. "You wanted to see Takeru, didn't you? He resides in the sea, and this is the only way you can go to him. Don't tell me you expected me to bring him to you." The old woman shook her head. "Although, I admit, that way would have been easier"

"I don't have gills, do I?" asked Hikari, fascinated with her new ability. If the sea witch hadn't been holding onto her and if she didn't have more urgent matters at hand, Hikari would have swam and explored the seabed in leisure. 

The witch snorted. "Gills!" she scoffed, as if it were the most ridiculous idea she'd ever heard. "Really, humans can be so dense." 

"So thatmedicine' ball you gave me did this?" 

"Ah," said the sea hag sarcastically. "So you've finally figured it out. Clever. Yes, very clever, indeed." She began swimming again, pulling Hikari with her. The girl kicked at the water with her legs, trying to be more helpful in their pace. She noticed that the witch's appearance had changed. The robe was gone, replaced by a draping mantle of seaweed. The robe seemed to have been folded into a pouch, slung over the old woman's shoulder. Hikari could now see the sea witch's lower body clearly. A long coiling fish tail, that reminded Hikari more of a snake than anything, cut through the water with speed and efficiency. The tail gleamed shadowy-green with tints of paler green, blue, and dark yellow. Pale, transparent fins jutted out from the side of the tail, near the old woman's waist. And unlike Takeru, the fin at the end of the witch's tail was like an eel's—oval-shaped and pointy. 

"How long will the spell last?" Hikari asked, as they sped by a brightly colored reef. There were red corals that looked like antlers and round ones that resembled delicate fans. Polyps that reminded Hikari of flowers darted back into the safety of their shells as the shadows of the girl and the sea witch fell across them. 

"I don't know," said the witch, as if she had just realized that herself. Schools of fish darted out of their way, the bright colors of their scales flashing. "But I wouldn't go to the surface until it wears off, if I were you. You've already experienced what that's like. Breathing the human air, I mean." 

At her words, Hikari was reminded of the sensations she'd felt after she'd swallowed the witch's seaweed. 

"Just think of yourself as a fish," the sea hag was saying. "Except without the gills," she added. 

"So I won't know when the spell wears off?" persisted Hikari. "It'll just happen suddenly and unexpectedly?" 

"I _told _you," said the witch. "I don't know. It depends. But I'd say the charm will start to wane between three to seven days." 

_Wonderful_, thought Hikari. _When the spell fades, it'll be a miracle if I don't drown first before I can get to land._

The reef was quickly left behind, opening into a flat barrenness. The witch stopped abruptly and turned to Hikari. "I suggest you take off some of that heavy human clothing," the old woman said. "It's slowing us down." 

Obediently, Hikari untied her apron and wriggled out of her smock, leaving only her sleeveless cotton shift on. Her shoes, she realized, had been left by the seashore.

_Oh no_! It just occurred to Hikari that she'd never even said good-bye to her parents. And neither had she told them where she was going. Not that she was given much of a choice. But what would they think when they discovered her shoes by the seashore, with Hikari herself nowhere to be found? 

Hikari didn't have time to think more on the matter before the sea witch resumed a hold of her wrist and they set off again. At length, the hag and the girl maneuvered through a maze of sea-kelp that twisted and clawed at Hikari's hair and legs. 

"Careful," the witch said maliciously. "Don't struggle too much or the kelp will throttle you. And watch for sharks. They always like to lurk around these areas." 

When the old hag and the girl finally got through the kelp, they found themselves staring down a deep trench in the sea floor. Quickly, the witch dived down towards the valley. The walls of the rift rose up high on both sides, as tall as thirty men, and looking like miniature mountains. On the sloping sides where the walls met the sea floor, clumps of seaweed and coral grew. 

"We're almost there," the witch muttered. She yanked Hikari sharply to the right. 

The huge looming opening of a cave jutted out before them, like the yawning mouth of an enormous sea dragon. Hikari could see nothing of the inside of the cave except an ominous darkness. 

Without the least bit of hesitation, the sea hag darted into the cave, with Hikari trailing along. As they swam through the tunnel, Hikari would see flashes of light now and then, illuminating the passage briefly. The light, Hikari realized, came from eels that slithered in and out of crevices in the cave walls. The girl couldn't help but shiver. 

"Be still," said the sea witch, misinterpreting Hikari's movement as a twitch of impatience. "We'll be there soon." 

Now and then, Hikari would feel a strand of seaweed or a bit of fin brush against her face or legs. Desperately, the girl tried to keep herself from envisioning a mass of writhing eels taking up both sides of the tunnel walls. 

Finally, a spot of light appeared at the end of the passage. The sea witch stopped before it, turning to Hikari. "This is as far as I'll take you," the old woman said. "Beyond this cave lies the palace of my daughter, Reagan. I'm sure you can make your own way there without getting killed. Our deal is now complete, human. I must take leave of you." 

"Wait!" protested Hikari. She wasn't sure if she trusted what the sea witch said. "D-don't you want to see your daughter?" 

The hag grimaced, the lines in her prune-like skin deepening. "Not today," she muttered. 

"But—"

"I already said I don't want to see her!" cried the witch. "What business is it of yours? Away with you!" She pointed towards the exit to the cave, then—without waiting for Hikari to even start moving—the sea witch whipped around and swam back in the direction she and Hikari had come. 

Hikari stared after her. She felt deserted. She should have insisted and made sure from the beginning that the witch took her directly to Takeru. Knowing there was nothing she could do about it now, Hikari took a deep breath and drew back the clumps of foliage that spilled down from the outside of the cave. She swam out of the cave, experimenting and getting used to traveling through the water without the sea witch's support. 

Suddenly, the prospect of seeing Takeru again after six months made her heart pound. What should she say to him? How should she act? What would he think of her being able to breathe underwater? Did he still remember the time he spent on human land? 

It seemed silly to think these questions now, but Hikari couldn't help this shadow of doubt. Takeru was one of the Mer Folk, a child of the sea. Surely, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, his heart would always lie with the sea and his own kind

Hikari had now swum up a small sloping cliff near the cave exit, to the group of boulders lying on the cliff's edge. What Hikari saw beyond made the girl gasp. 

Nestled snugly in a high stretch of valley, protected on all three sides, was a coral castle. The castle was small and elegant, glowing in pale hues. It had thin, spiraling towers of white and gold coral and doors of rose-tinted shell. 

A forest of bright sea anemones and huge clams lay before the palace, where groups of fish played, their scales glancing off lavender, magenta, midnight-blue, and bright splashes of orange and yellow. 

Nervously, Hikari swam towards the castle. When Takeru had sent her that note asking for help, Hikari had immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was in grave danger. But if what the sea witch had said was true, and he was now living in a place like thisperhaps Takeru hadn't been in life-threatening danger after all. Perhaps he had called on her aid for some frivolous purpose

_No_, thought Hikari. That wouldn't be like him. 

Hikari reached the castle gates, and it was only then that she noticed the guards posted on either side of the doors. They were wild looking mermen, with green-tinged skin, long dark hair, and cruel eyes. Designs—consisting mostly of lines and swirls—were painted on their cheeks. They wore no armor, but both mermen held lethal looking spears with spearheads made of what seemed to be bone or coral. Their blue tails slapped the water, swishing powerfully. 

As the guards caught sight of Hikari approaching the castle, one of them rushed at her, speaking harshly in a foreign tongue, his spear pointed at her throat. 

"I-I'm sorry," Hikari stammered, and the merman began talking faster. "Butbut I don't know what you're saying." She flinched as the merman made another threatening jab of his spear at her. 

The other guard said something and then the merman in front of Hikari glanced down at her legs. His expression of irritation turned into one of cold disdain. "You're human," the merman said. His voice was quiet, like the gentle sea breeze. He had a strange accent, his words coming out a little too slurred and sibilant. 

"Yes," Hikari said. The spear was still pointed at her, and she was surprised she wasn't already dead. The girl was aware of the guards giving her strange—almost curious—looks. Perhaps they were wondering how she could breathe underwater like them. Hikari fidgeted with her hands. She didn't know what to say to them, how she could gain safe entrance into the castle. Should she mention Takeru's name? Or would that be a mistake? She knew the name of the castle's mistress"Is this the castle ofLady Reagan?" Hikari added the title just in case.

The guard snarled at the sound of the human formality. "Yes, this is the home of Mistress Reagan," he said. "What do you want?" 

"Ithe—the"—Hikari realized the sea witch had never given her a name—"the sea witch sent me here." 

The merman in front of Hikari turned to his fellow, speaking in that strange tongue again. The other guard answered back then shrugged his shoulders, looking indifferent. 

"Mistress Reagan's mother, you say?" the guard said skeptically. "Why would she do that?" 

"Be-because" Hikari tried to make up a reason. But no, that wouldn't work. The mermen would surely want proof of her words. Hikari bit her lip. 

The second guard interrupted, suggesting something to the first merman in their native tongue. The first guard nodded, then turned to Hikari. "Come, human. You are fortunate that my companion and I are in a merciful mood today. It is a strange thing indeed that you can breathe in the sea like we do. However, we have no reason to believe that it was the sea witch who gave you this power. Nor do we know your reason for being here. Master Takeru will decide whether you speak the truth or not." 

_Master _Takeru? But hadn't the sea witch said Takeru was under the servitudeof her daughter? The way it sounded nowit seemed more like the others of this castle were under _his _servitude. 

Still, Hikari's heart began to race as the guards made a brusque gesture with their spears. She followed them into the coral castle, down a long arching hall. She was aware of other Mer Folk stealing glances at her from behind the pillars on either side of the corridor, stretching the hall's entire length. Some of them looked at Hikari with fearful curiosity, others with hate. 

Realizing that she was far behind the two mermen now, Hikari scrambled to keep up with their swifter pace. Things would have been much easier if the sea witch had just turned her into a mermaid. Her legs felt very awkward. 

Up ahead, the two guards had stopped in a large room with a wide arching window, spanning a third of the chamber wall, overlooking the valley lands. A merman hovered near the window, his face turned away from them. Water currents stirred the merman's bright golden hair, which was just a little bit longer than Hikari last remembered. 

_Takeru_! The girl wanted to cry out to him, but she held herself back. She didn't want the guards getting suspicious.

"One wrong move, human, and we'll put our spears through your heart," the first guard hissed, speaking for himself and his companion. They gave Hikari a warning look, before nodding respectfully at the merman by the window. "Master Takeru." The guards took hold of Hikari by the arms, as if afraid she might launch herself at Takeru and attack him. "Master Takeru." 

The merman turned, and Hikari's breath caught in her throat.

Takeru stared at them quizzically. He looked exactly as he did six months ago: the golden hair, the cerulean eyes, the handsome face. But there was something slightly different about him, too. Perhaps it was the necklace of shark's teeth strung on a twine of seaweed around his neck, or the gold braces on his arms. Or perhaps it was seeing his fish tail again after so long. 

This was certainly the first time Hikari had seen him in his true form among his own people, and there was a definite quality of raw wildness in his eyes. 

"Master Takeru," the merman guard said again. 

"I heard you just fine the first two times," said Takeru calmly, but there was a cool, superior edge to his voice. The guard became silent. Takeru swam a little closer, appraising Hikari as if he'd never seen her in his life. "A human," he said softly.

Anxiously, Hikari tried to catch Takeru's eye, but he only glanced at her briefly before turning back to the guards. 

"Well? Explain yourselves." 

The first merman guard gave Takeru another bow of his head. When he straightened up, he said, "We found her just now, at the castle gates. She claims that Mistress Reagan's mother sent her here." 

"Really?" Catching Hikari off guard, Takeru grasped Hikari's chin and titled her face up to meet his. His blue eyes searched hers, but to Hikari's dismay, there was no familiarity in them. 

_This must be an act_, Hikari told herself, _to fool the guards._

"She can breathe underwater," murmured Takeru. 

"It could be human magic," the guard pointed out. 

"True," Takeru agreed. "But how do you suppose she managed to get here? The valley is supposed to protect us from all unwanted intruders. Someone must have shown her the way." 

"What would you like us to do with her?" 

Takeru paused to think the matter over. Finally, he said, "Leave her here with me. Perhaps this girl is a present for the upcoming ceremony. The sea witch does have strange ways of showing she cares." 

"Master Takeru, she could be dangerous," said the guard. 

"I think I can manage." Takeru smiled dangerously. 

Mumbling under their breaths, the two guards bowed and left the hall. 

"Come with me," said Takeru, motioning for Hikari to follow him. He was already halfway across the room. 

"Takeru!" Just as Hikari caught up with him, the merman began moving again. "Takeru!" 

Takeru stopped and turned to face her, a look of fading patience on his face. "Yes?" 

"What's going on?" Hikari asked, puzzled by his expression. He had never looked at her that way before. "Why did you call me here? You said you needed help." A sense of dread filled Hikari as Takeru continued to gaze at her blankly. "T-takeru?" Frantically, Hikari grabbed his arms and shook him. "Takeru! It's me! Don't you recognize me anymore?" 

Takeru brushed Hikari's hands away, giving her a vacant look. "Who are you?"

Author's Note: I finally got a clue and decided not to make my chapters twenty pages long—literally. ^^; Some of you may be surprised that everything from the old story was resolved so quickly within the first few paragraphs. Well, what can I say? This story isn't about the old characters.


	2. The Land Under the Sea

*Digimon does not belong to me. Etc., etc.

Author's Note: Like _By the Seashore_, this story is also based roughly on a picture book about mermaids. Unfortunately, I read the tale a long time ago and do not recall the title or the author (or much of the plot for that matter, but I guess that's a good thing). However, if you notice slight similarities between this story and a certain picture book you've read, please inform me of the title of the book and/or the author so I can give it its due credit. ;_;

**Beneath the Waves**

By: RaspberryGirl 

Hikari stared at Takeru in stunned silence. Was this some sort of game? Was he playing with her? If this was still part of his act to keep the others of the castle from getting suspicious, it was going too far. "Takeru!" 

The merman frowned at Hikari, his lip pressed in a thin line. "You're proving more trouble than you're worth, human," he said quietly. His expression was cold, unreachable. 

Hikari was at a loss for words. Why had he sent her that message? Why didn't he remember her? She grabbed Takeru by the shoulders. "It's me, Hikari," she insisted. Takeru struggled, his face twisting into a mask of disgust and contempt. "Takeru! _Look at me_!"

With a rough shove, Takeru finally managed to push Hikari away, his eyes burning with anger. "Don't touch me," he snarled. Warily, he backed away a few strides, as if afraid that Hikari would try to lunge at him again. "And address me properly as Master Takeru'." 

Hikari felt her lip quiver. She was afraid she was going to cry, but the tears didn't come. 

"I don't know you," Takeru continued evenly. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me forsomeone else." 

"What's happened to you?" Hikari whispered, her voice trembling. "Don't you remember anything?" 

Takeru only stared at the girl impassively. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And frankly, you're starting to annoy me." He turned his back on her. "Now, either you behave and follow me to the serving quarters, or—"

"Takeru!" The squeal was followed by a flurry of movement from one of the hallways at one end of the room. Hikari stumbled back in surprise as a mermaid threw her arms around the merman, giggling girlishly. 

To Hikari's astonishment, Takeru returned the mermaid's embrace, and when he drew back, he was smiling. "Reagan. You've returned."

Reagan gave Takeru an impish grin. "I've missed you," she said breathlessly. She leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. 

Hikari felt her face redden. Her chest tightened as she watched them. 

"Ah." The mermaid had turned her attention on Hikari. "Takeru, who's this?"

The girl felt an agonizing stab in her breast when she saw Reagan's face. The mermaid had black hair the color of the ocean's darkest shadows and skin as white and translucent as a pearl's. Her large, luminous eyes were clear and blue-green like the sea, and her lips were as pink as the coral shell. A mass of fish scales had been woven into her long hair, shimmering whenever they caught the light. Strings of pearls were draped around Reagan's neck, tumbling over her shoulders and onto her breasts. Her fish tail resembled the sea witch's: long like a snake's and dark-green, with side-fins of pale orange and a V-shaped flipper. 

Painfully, Hikari noted that the sea witch's daughter was more beautiful than she could ever be. 

Reagan regarded Hikari with haughty aloofness. "What's a human doing here?"

"Your mother sent her here," replied Takeru. "Or so the human claims." 

"My mother?" Reagan's lips pursed into a perplexed line. "Yes, perhaps that's why she can survive underwater." Her eyes became cool and assessing. "Maybe the human is a gift from Mother for our upcoming ceremony." 

"That's what I thought," agreed Takeru. "The sea witch does have a reputation for beingexotic." 

Reagan circled Hikari, inspecting her as if she were a piece of furniture. "How queer," the mermaid murmured. "I've never seen a human this close before." She laughed when she saw Hikari's legs. "Takeru, look at those repulsive things! They look like two sticks, don't you think?"

"Yes," said Takeru amiably.

Reagan slid over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and tilting her head so that it rested against his collarbone. "What do you think she's for, my love? What shall we do with her?" 

"I think she's meant to be a sort of temporary servant," Takeru supplied. "I don't know how long the human can remain here under the sea, but I suppose she can be useful around the castle. And she'll certainly be something to amuse the others with."

"Very well," Reagan sighed. She beckoned to Hikari. "Come, human. I will show you to the serving quarters." 

Confused and uncertain, Hikari swam after Reagan, casting Takeru a backward glance. Somehow, she was sure that _this _was the reason why he'd sent her the message—when he'd still had memory of her, that is. If only she knew how to help him, how to make him remember 

But what of Reagan? After that kiss, Hikari was almost certain that the sea witch's daughter was connected with all of this somehow.

"Halla," Reagan called. They had traveled the length of a sloping downhill corridor and had finally stopped in front of an open doorway. "Halla!" 

A mermaid emerged, complaining in the sea folk's tongue. She was a bony thing, with wild hair, so green that it was almost black, and colorless eyes. Her viridian fish tale was short and dark like her hair; her spiky fins and flipper glimmered a transparent white.

Reagan said something quickly, and the two mermaids switched to the human language. 

"A human that breathes underwater," muttered Halla with distaste, shaking her head. She stared at Hikari, looking displeased. Her accent was like the guard's.

"Can you make use of her?" Reagan asked. "She'll only be here temporarily. Besides, it would be rude to refuse my mother's gift."

"Yes, I can put her to work," said Halla. "What with all the preparations and other things needed to be done, it's hard to refuse extra help. But this'll cause quite an uproar among the others of the castle, I assure you." 

Reagan shrugged dispassionately. "If that be the case." Then, with a swish of her long tail, Reagan disappeared back up the corridor. 

"Well," said Halla briskly, "come in." She turned and started on her way without waiting for Hikari to follow. 

The room Halla and Hikari crossed seemed to be the sleeping quarters of the servants. Giant clamshells were pushed up against the walls, serving as "beds," and a thin layer of woven seaweed lined the shells' insides to make the beds soft. 

Hikari swam faster and followed Halla through a doorway out of the sleeping area. They entered into a chamber that appeared to be the castle kitchens. It was small, with an oval-shaped window to the right, smoothed counters of rock, and piles of flat chunks of wood that Hikari took to be plates. There was no stove or any other sort of cooking place—as was expected. 

"You will begin by helping with the evening meal," Halla told Hikari. "It's a very simple task." She approached one of the nets of dead fish on the counters and grasped one of the dead creatures in her hand. "Watch what I do, human." There was a testy quality to Halla's demeanor. "First, you must clean it." The mermaid combed at the sides of the fish with a scrub-like tool. "Leave everything inside. Mistress Reagan and Master Takeru like their food that way; it's the next closest thing to one of the hunts where they track live schools of fish and eat what prey they catch, then and there." The mermaid dipped the fish in a red-brown sauce. The liquid must have been heavier than the surrounding water because it didn't float out and mix with the sea. "There." Halla placed the fish on one of the wooden platters, laying strips of spiced seaweed on its side and placing a coral stone on the flipper to weigh it down. "Any questions?" 

"No." Being from a fishing family, Hikari wasn't new to the chore of preparing fish. However, she had never prepared a dish raw and with all the innards intact. 

"Good," said Halla. "And just to let you know, I'm the only one in the serving quarter that knows your human language, so if you have any other concerns come to me." 

For the next few moments, Halla watched as Hikari worked before eventually moving off to supervise some of the other mermaids who had just appeared to help prepare the evening meal. 

Hikari glanced up now and then to find the other sea folk staring at her, murmuring behind their hands. Hikari ignored them. Some of them were quite strange looking themselves. The girl remembered seeing one with webbed hands and a few others with fins where their ears should have been. 

Just when Hikari was about done with her chore, Halla appeared beside her once again. Mermaids had begun whisking the plates of food out of the kitchen and down the halls.

"Dinner has started," Halla informed. "Master Takeru and Mistress Reagan must be served first. You will bring the Master and Mistress their drinks, then help set and serve the servants' table." 

Hikari nodded. She took up the wooden board on which two goblets rested. Trying to hold onto it with both hands and swimming with just her feet proved a difficult and awkward matter, but Hikari managed. When the girl entered the dining hall, Takeru and Reagan's table and the guards' table had already started eating. The sound of conversation faded to hushed mutters as Hikari brought in the two goblets, kicking at the water clumsily with her feet.

Keeping her eyes lowered, Hikari approached Takeru and Reagan. The two spoke warmly to each other, smiling and laughing. Takeru didn't even glance in Hikari's direction as she set the goblets down. His eyes were on Reagan. The sea witch's daughter, however, cast Hikari the briefest look of vexation, before turning her attention back on Takeru. Eagerly, Reagan watched Takeru down his drink before taking a sip from her own. 

Seeing that others were already busy setting the servants' table, Hikari hurried back to the kitchens to bring the food. As it turned out, one last dish remained. Hikari snatched it up and hurried back to the dining hall. She would miss her chance to eat if she didn't hurry up. 

By the time Hikari reentered the hall, everyone had begun eating, even the servants. Suddenly feeling out of place, the girl squeezed in between two mermaids at the serving table. One of the mermaids immediately scooted away from Hikari, as if she were some fatal disease. Just as Hikari set the platter down, the other mermaid reached out a hand and accidentally knocked a fish from the plate, sending it splattering against Hikari's shift. 

"Oh!" Hikari brushed the fish from her clothing, letting it drift to the ground and hoping no one would notice. "Ex-excuse me," she apologized, as if _she_'d been the one who'd upset the dish.

The mermaid ignored her. It wasn't like she understood what Hikari was saying anyway.

Hikari wiped at the ugly stain with her hand in despair. There would be no chance for her to clean her clothing while she was here. The Mer Folk didn't wear clothes, and she didn't think they'd know what "laundry" meant—even those who spoke her language.

* * *

That night Hikari couldn't sleep. The clamshell was too small to be comfortable, but the others didn't seem to mind at all. Hikari could see a few fish tails hanging over the side of their clams, or curled up snuggly around its owner. Hikari twisted and turned fitfully: the thought of Takeru weighed heavily in her mind.

_What was wrong with him_?

The girl wished he'd been more specific in his note. She wished she'd asked the sea witch for better help.

_Takeru_

Hikari sat up, drew her knees close and buried her face in her hands. 

__________

The next day, Hikari was kept busy cleaning the castle. Halla explained that this was Reagan's private palace, and not many sea folk lived here. The household consisted mostly of guards and few servants. The castle was supposedly one of Reagan's more "human-looking" homes and that in itself kept most Mer Folk at bay.

The previous night, Hikari had thought about the sea witch's summoning horn. The girl wondered if there were any more of those horns lying in the castle or in the surrounding lands. She was too afraid to rouse suspicion to ask Halla, but in the end, she didn't need to. 

"Mother!" 

Hikari had been busy polishing one of the pillars of the main hall when Reagan flew past and hugged a figure entering the castle.

"Mother, I didn't expect you here today! What a surprise!" Reagan drew back from her embrace, her face glowing with enthusiasm. 

"Yes," said the sea witch absently. "Surprises are good. How are things progressing?" She looked around the hall, and Hikari felt the witch's eyes slide over her. 

"Wonderfully," Reagan sighed. "I'm very excited." She began leading her mother down into the chamber with the arching window. "I was inspecting the sea anemones yesterday. They were gorgeous, but I don't think I'll have them picked until the day before the ceremony. By the way, Mother, Takeru and I loved your present." 

"Present?" 

"The human girl." 

"Ahof course." At that moment, the two mermaids glided past Hikari, but neither mother nor daughter gave her a sparing glance. "If you liked the first present that much," said the sea witch, "then I might as well get you a second one. A better one." 

"And just as peculiar, I hope," added Reagan. "I love strange things." 

Hikari finished her task and got up, using the excuse of returning to the serving quarters to follow Reagan and the old woman down the hall. She had seen her conch shell hanging on a chain from the witch's neck. It looked strange on the hag, making her seem like a child wearing an adult's jewelry.

Hikari slipped quietly into the window room, trying not to stare too much at Reagan, the sea witch, or Takeru. Reagan was saying something to her mother, looking pleased with herself. The sea witch chuckled in response. But Takeru didn't join in their conversation at all. 

Pale-faced, the merman stared at the conch shell in silence. Something—some distant memory, perhaps—stirred in his eyes. 

Hikari slowed down her pace, watching his reaction to the shell. Hope spread in her chest. Perhaps Takeru remembered now. Perhaps he'd come to his senses. Perhaps

Feeling the girl's eyes on him, Takeru turned his head in Hikari's direction. His gaze fell on her, his expression slightly bewildered and confused. 

_Remember me_! Hikari cried desperately in her mind. _Please remember_

But even as these thoughts came, Takeru's eyes became dull again, his self-composure returning. He turned back to Reagan, commenting on something, making her laugh. 

Hikari looked on in despair.

* * *

It was just before the evening meal that Hikari found the sea witch swimming down a hall alone. 

"Pardon me," Hikari called.

The sea witch whirled around. "You again!" She bristled, clutching the conch shell close to her protectively. "What do you want this time?" 

"Please," begged Hikari. "I need your help." 

The sea witch relaxed, and her whole frame seemed to sag and loosen. "You know my ways. If you want my aid, you must offer me something in return." Like before, her flat black eyes seemed to peer straight into Hikari's heart. "Unfortunately, there is nothing I want from you at the moment. Come back when you've gained something interesting." She turned to go. 

"Wait!" Hikari protested. "Something's wrong with Takeru!" 

"That's what you told me the first time we met," the sea witch said, unmoved. "It seems there is always something wrong with the boy." The hag smirked. 

"But" Hikari thought of what Takeru had given to the sea witch in exchange for the temporary ability to become human. "Isn't there any small errand I can run for you, in exchange forbit of advice?" 

The sea witch thought for a moment. "Tell you what," she said at length, "I'm in a good mood today. If you agree to ask the kitchen folk to serve fish eyes tonight at dinner, I'll tell you something."

"Agreed," Hikari said eagerly.

The old woman sighed, as if she were doing Hikari a great favor—which, in fact, she was. Then she said, "I take it you work mostly in the kitchens, right?" 

Hikari nodded. 

"Well then. When you prepare the evening meal tonight, make sure the sea berry isn't added to the merman's drink." The witch began to drift away. "That's all I'm going to tell you. Whether you seize this chance or not, it's up to you alone." The hag began to swim faster, making sure Hikari wasn't following her. "Till dinner, little human! Make sure Reagan knows nothing about this encounter of ours." The sea witch turned a corner and disappeared from view, leaving Hikari to ponder over her words.

* * *

True to her promise, Hikari managed to persuade Halla to serve a dish of fish eyes for dinner. 

"Strange," said Halla, giving Hikari a quizzical look. "And just yesterday, you couldn't even bring yourself to eat the slightest bit of our food except for a few strands of seaweed which you swallowed while making an awful face, and nowyou say you want fish eyes?" 

"Well, yes," said Hikari sheepishly. "I think Rea—Mistress Reagan's mother might like the dish." 

Although Halla had agreed to serve the platter, she had also given Hikari the task to prepare it. Armed with a small scoop, the girl painstakingly scraped out the eyes one by one from the day's catch. Every time Hikari dug the scoop into an eye socket, the eye made a squishing sound like someone stepping into a pool of muddy rainwater. Finally, when a gooey pile of fish eyes had been assembled on the wooden platter like a gelatin cake made of round white balls, Halla returned to Hikari. 

The mermaid peered over Hikari's shoulder approvingly. "Not too bad. And by the way, you'll be serving the Master and Mistress their drinks again. This time, you'll help prepare them, too. Come this way." 

Hikari followed Halla a little ways down the stretch of counter. The girl watched as the mermaid prepared the first goblet. The drink was made of powdered starfish, polyp juice, and a pinch of ground crab. Before leaving Hikari to make the second drink alone, Halla said, "Once you're done, don't forget to add the sea berry to Master Takeru's goblet. He hates his drink without it." 

As Hikari added the ingredients to the drink and stirred everything together, her heart began to hammer so loud that she was sure the others could hear it and sense her nervousness. The girl's eyes darted left and right, and her hands began o shake. Hikari glanced down at the berry. It was a luscious dark red and about the size of a pearl. There seemed nothing particularly special about it. 

Hikari stirred the drink faster, wondering what she should do about the berry. The sea witch had told her not to put it in Takeru's drink, but what had the old hag meant by it was up to her to "seize this chance"? What chance? Had she been talking about the after effects of not adding the berry? Uneasiness made Hikari's fingers twitch. 

And where should she hide the berry? She had no pockets in her shift, no layers of clothing in which to conceal the thing. She didn't even wear shoes in which she might be able to slip the berry in. Perhaps she should let it drop to the floor as if she'd accidentally knocked it downbut someone might notice. Hikari considered squeezing the berry so it burst, but the juice would stain her hand and identify her as the culprit. After deliberating the issue for a bit, Hikari finally decided on what to do. 

Looking in both directions once more, Hikari swept the berry into her palm, pretending to put it in one of the goblets. With the sea berry hidden and held in place by her thumb, Hikari feigned a yawn and put a hand up to stifle it. No one saw Hikari slip the berry into her own mouth. Careful not to swallow it, Hikari stirred Takeru's drink again. 

When it was time to serve the evening meal, Hikari first brought out the plate of fish eyes the sea witch had requested.

Eyes lighting up with glee, the hag immediately grabbed a handful of the eyes and shoved them into her mouth. 

The next item Hikari served was the two goblets for Takeru and Reagan. 

Trying to remain calm and hoping her feeling of anxiety didn't show on her face, Hikari brought in the two drinks and set them on the table. Once more, the girl noticed that Reagan watched Takeru drink his goblet first before taking a sip from her own. Reagan's eyes followed the merman like a hunter watching her prey take the bait. Hikari lingered near them, studying Takeru's face. 

"Girl!" 

Hikari jumped. Reagan was staring at her with a sour expression. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hikari bowed her head. 

"Don't be idle!" Reagan snapped. "Return to the kitchens and finish your tasks at once." 

Hikari nodded and hurried away. She'd need to find a chance to speak with Takeru alone later, to see if the absence of the berry had wrought any effect on him.

Once Hikari entered the kitchen, she made sure all the mermaids had left before spitting the berry out. The girl fumbled to the window and tossed the thing outside before swimming back to the dining hall. 

Just like the night before, Hikari was the last to take her seat at the servants' table. This time, however, she managed to find an empty spot next to Halla. The mermaid didn't seem to notice the girl, and if she did, she simply ignored Hikari. 

The girl accepted this treatment without protest. She couldn't blame Halla. After all, Reagan had never told the mermaid to be _kind_ to her. And besides, Halla was patient enough with her as it was in the kitchens. The girl knew she should be grateful; _her_ folk had treated Takeru much worse. 

Feeling slightly miserable, Hikari turned her attention on the Mer Folk's food. She had tried some yesterday, but the heavy sauce and the raw meat had made her stomach clench and her head spin. The only food she could force down was the seaweed, which had felt as slippery and slimy as an eel against her tongue. 

Suddenly, with much cheering from the guards, their captain stood up and, with one hand over his heart, began proclaiming something in the Mer Folk's liquid tongue. 

"Halla" Hikari looked at the mermaid pleadingly. "What is he saying?"

"He's giving his congratulations to the Master and Mistress," answered Halla, her eyes never leaving the figure of the captain. "Now he's praising the Master and Mistress in turn, naming their virtues and the like." 

"Congratulations? On what?" 

The mermaid finally met Hikari's gaze, her own pale eyes expressionless. "Their wedding, of course."

* * *

Hikari stared out across the vast expanse of Reagan's valley without really seeing any of it. Light had retreated to its eastern home and the ocean kingdom had been draped in a mantle of darkness. Disturbed and restless by what Halla had told her, Hikari had left her sleeping quarters and wandered about the castle, guided by the dim light of glow-fish trapped in crystal jars mounted on the coral walls, until she'd finally found herself on a balcony overlooking the valley. 

"You didn't know?" Halla had said, surprised by Hikari's stricken expression. "Silly human, why do you think I accepted your help?" Halla shook her head, then said; "It's going to be a wonderful ceremony. They'll be festivity and fanfare, not to mention many distinguished guests from all corners of the kingdom. The wedding will truly be a memorable occasion."

_No_! _It can't be_! Hikari thought. Her hands gripped the railing of the balcony, the rough edges digging into her palms. _Takeru wouldn't do that_

Would he?

_Takeru doesn't seem to even remember me, but what if he's doing that on purpose_? _What if he's grown tired of me and found a new love in one of his own kind_? 

_No_! her other conscience screamed. _Stop it_! _If that really were the case, why did he send you that message_?

"Message" Hikari murmured. She'd almost forgotten. That day she'd found the hastily scribbled note on the seashore seemed so long agoThe Takeru she had reencountered after six months of separation was so different from the one she'd remembered, the one she'd expected to meet that the events half a year ago and her memories of him all seemed part of another lifetime. 

A flutter of movement to her right made Hikari turn her head. Were guards strolling by on their evening watch? Was she going to get caught? 

A second ripple of motion and the gleam of a shark-teeth necklace before the figure was close enough to Hikari that she could reach out and touch him.

The girl drew back, feeling a tight ball of apprehension build within her. "Takeru?"


End file.
